


Bandstands and Daydreams

by TwittyTelly



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, But I wrote this before Endgame came out, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Sort Of, Steve and Peggy have their dance, Vera Lynn - We’ll Meet Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwittyTelly/pseuds/TwittyTelly
Summary: The post-war moonlight has Peggy in a contemplative mood. Mostly fluff with some angst at the end.Warnings: None, but you may hate me for the ending!Song mentioned in the fic: Vera Lynn - We’ll Meet Again





	Bandstands and Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr before Endgame was released (https://twittytelly.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> This is my contribution as part of MorningGlory2's 2.2k follower celebration on Tumblr (https://captainrogerrsbeard.tumblr.com/), my prompt was ‘Moonlight’.

The full moon was shining brighter than it had done in years. It didn’t make sense Peggy thought to herself. Throughout the war the moonlight had been dull; but now with the blackout lifted and it had the lights of London to compete with, it was almost dazzling. It was as if the fates knew that a great evil had been defeated and was joining in with the celebrations.

It had also been a long time since Peggy could remember London being so relaxed and joyful. The once dark and quiet streets were abuzz with giggles and chatter: with love reunited and new love forging - in fact Peggy had never known the Stork Club be so full. While Peggy had anticipated a peaceful walk, she could not help but chuckle at the other couples who had the same thoughts she had. Unable to be separated from their sweethearts long after the dance halls had closed, they had taken to Hyde Park for a romantic stroll.

Peggy looked up and met Steve’s piercing blue gaze, which he immediately broke with a nervous blush. Peggy stifled a giggle.

“After everything that you’ve done, the great Capitan America still doesn’t know how to speak to women.”

“Well, the great Captain America never thought the incredible Agent Carter would want to dance with him.”

Against her better judgement, Peggy couldn’t help but swoon. Despite the serum; despite the countless acts of bravery; despite taking down The Red Skull single-handedly, Steve was still that skinny guy she had fallen in love with in the back of that car on that fateful day in New York. The world would always remember Steve as Captain America, but Peggy would always think of him as the good man who would always put himself on the line for what he believed in.

“What are you smiling at?”

“I can’t believe that we finally got to do this” Peggy confessed. “Throughout the war I refused to let myself become distracted by anything or anyone. And when you brought that plane down I thought that we had missed our chance.”

“Tonight has been like a dream come true” Steve agreed “It would’ve been perfect if I could actually dance” he muttered.

Peggy suddenly stopped walking and grabbed both of Steve’s hands, forcing him to look her in the eye.

“Steve don’t you ever doubt that you are the right partner for me. Tonight has been too good to be true. I don’t want the greatest dancer, I want the man who refuses to run away from a fight, I want you.”

“Peggy I…”

Whatever Steve wanted to say was soon forgotten as Peggy got on her tiptoes to bridge the gap between them and press her red lips against his. As he kissed her back, she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck while Steve placed his free hands on her waist and pulled her in as close as he could.

The kiss came to it’s natural end, but both Steve and Peggy held each other close, taking each other in, committing each other to memory, as if ending this moment would mean that this had never happened.

But then Peggy spotted something in the distance and an idea sprang to mind.

“Well the club was so crowded that you never had a chance to dance properly. But if you’re so insistent on being the perfect dancer then I suggest that you get some practice.”

Before Steve had the chance to process what Peggy had said, she grabbed his hand and almost dragged him to their destination, the bandstand.

Watching Peggy walk up the steps into the bandstand, Steve blushed as his insecurities came flooding over him.

“But there’s no music…”

“I’ll hum something, don’t worry I’ll take it slowly.”

“But I don’t know what to do…”

“Just follow my lead, I’ll be gentle.”

“But there are people about…”

“Look around Steve, everyone is too wrapped up in their own courtships to care. And frankly if they want to watch, let them watch. I don’t give a damn. I spent too long fighting for freedom to worry about what some stranger might think of me.”

“You’re right” Steve said as he ascended the steps. “My darling, may have this dance” he asked holding out his arm. Peggy reached out and took his hand again.

“It would be my honour Captain Rogers” she replied playfully, with a smile so radiant Steve didn’t believe that it was real.

Humming We’ll Meet Again Peggy danced the night away with Steve. Truthfully Steve was better than he thought he was. He just lacked the confidence. They never noticed whether or not they were being watched, for as far as they were aware the world only existed in the bandstand. Peggy did not believe that it would be possible to be this happy and was in a dreamlike state. She took a step back and closed her eyes…

-

…Peggy slowly opened her eyes, looking across the empty bandstand she sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. The cool spring air and laughter from a couple sitting on a nearby bench dragging her back to reality.

“Why are you doing this to yourself Carter?” She muttered to herself. What happened had happened and she could not go back. Because of his actions the world had changed. It was now her job to make sure that his sacrifice was not in vain.

Composing herself, Peggy looked up at the night sky.

The full moon was shining brighter than it had done in years. It was as if the Steve was looking down on the happy couples of London and was smiling upon them, pleased that his actions had caused this. Peggy smiled to herself bittersweetly, before she let Steve’s radiance guide her home. They may have missed their chance, but Captain Steven Rogers would never be truly gone.


End file.
